1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to jump ropes and more particularly is related to an illuminated jump rope including light sticks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jump ropes have been popular as toys for generations. They not only provide fascination for children but also may be used to enhance aerobic exercise routines.
To further enhance the enjoyment of the jump rope, particularly with respect to small children, there have been a number of attempts to provide illuminated jump ropes which create the illusion of moving arcs of light, particularly when used in the dark. Examples of illuminated jump ropes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,585 issued to Maleyko et al, and 4,529,193 issued to Kuhnsman. The Maleyko patent discloses a jump rope having light sources such as light emitting diodes spaced along a translucent tube and connected to a battery source contained within the jump rope handle. The Kuhnsman patent also includes an electrical power source contained in the jump rope handle, but uses light bulbs such as flashlight bulbs in the handles and includes fiber optic strands housed within a translucent tube for transmitting the light from the bulbs throughout the length of the tube.
The illuminated jump ropes of the prior art have several disadvantages related to the use of electrical circuitry and power sources in order to provide the desired illuminated effect. The somewhat delicate electrical circuitry can be broken or rendered nonfunctional through the rigorous normal use of the jump rope. In addition, such jump ropes are toys which, to the disdain of parents, include replaceable batteries which small children habitually remove and misplace. Also, such jump ropes require a number of manufacturing steps making them substantially more expensive than standard non-illuminated jump ropes.
A number of years ago light sticks became available such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,597,363 and 3,539,794 assigned to American Cyanamid Corporation, One Cyanamid Plaza, Wayne, N.J. 07470. The light sticks provide a glowing illumination through chemical action caused by releasing a chemical reaction through flexing of the stick. Such sticks have been incorporated in toys and novelty items such as, by way of example, the game footbag disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,158 issued to Pennisi. As there shown, a game footbag includes a receptacle for receiving an American Cyanamid type light stick, whereby the light stick creates a soft glowing light once activated by kicking the footbag.